imaginfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
The speeding up of the naturally occurring vibrations of atoms in matter to alter temperature, possibly to the point of ignition if combustible. A specific, telekinetic off-shoot of Thermokinesis. Pyrokinesis is the power to control flames and hot temperatures. At low level maybe moving a candle back and forth, if better maybe putting out the flame with your mind or making it relight. Pyrokinesis is one of the more practiced powers like telekinesis. It could be useful too, for warming people up or setting stuff aflame. Some abilities are below. Pyrokinesis is also known as Heat Manipulation or Fire Manipulation http://images.wikia.com/psi/images/d/d0/Toasty.jpgAdded by Teddy Pyrokinesis skill Dancing Flame The Dancing Flame skill will allow us to put out and/or relight a fire with nothing more than the wave of a hand.First,we light a match.Realize the kinesis concept--that all is one. Okay,now we make a tunnel between your mind and the flame.Remember,we are the fire.Now will the fire to go down.Concentrate hard.Eventually,with enough will power and concentration,the fire will burn out.Now we have done the easy part.The hard part is getting the ember to relight.Now will the barely visible flame (that's out)to grow.Make the flame rise,and get hotter and hotter.After a while,with enough will power and concentration,the dead match will glow red.We have mastered only a match size flame,though.Our new goal should be to master larger flames.Good Luck! Penny Heat Place a penny in your palm. Concentrate on a flame starting on the penny, try and hold your concentration for as long as you can. The longer we hold it the stronger the effect will be. Good luck making it heat up. Psi Ball This is not a Pyrokinesis ability but you must be able to perform it very well to be able to do Pyrokinesis To make a psi ball use friction from rubbing your hands together after you are good enough stop using it and just go to the next step. Next have your hands in a claw shape and start putting your hands together in a ball shape not quite touching then taking them apart and keep doing that After that you have to program it. You have to think of words, smells, sounds, images, and everything that goes with a certain thing (ex. fire, light, etc.) this tells the psi ball what to do Lastly you have to shell it. This is where you make a shell of energy around it. The technique from this page helps as well. Fire Fuse Converting your energy into thermal energy is very simple, just think of this energy being converted into heat. Heating Up You can do this with a thermometer or judge the increase in heat by yourself Think of the particles in the air speeding up, moving faster, releasing more and more energy After this you think of a thermometer going higher and higher until it shatters. Then, think of an oven heating up this space. After that, think of a small ember catching the space into a small fire. Then, think of that small fire getting bigger and bigger and bigger until it is a huge bonfire in your head. Use any of these to do this. It works better when you do all of them. In a small enough place after enough practice it will burst into flames. Dancing Flame Have a lit candle or other fire, focus on it and try to create a tunnel between you and the flame (or you can focus on the candle moving without making the tunnel) then focus on the candle and send programmed energy (sort of like the psi ball. just program the energy instead of making ball and then programming) telling it to move in the direction you want it to move in. You can also use this technique to put out candles or other fires, just make the tunnel (once again that is a choice), and program it to decrease the heat or cover it up so no oxygen can get to it. Dancing Flame (other technique) Just concentrate on moving it in a certain direction, make it move in one direction, then the other, make it spin, make it move off of the candle and spin it in a wheel of fire, make it spin the other direction, make it bigger, then smaller, then put it out by envisioning it going out. Then try to relight it. It may not relight at first, but after a few weeks, it should start to work. Theoretically, you could also superheat the fire, or make it spin in a flaming ring. Fire Shield To make a Fire Shield you concentrate on getting as much energy into your body as you can (ki breathing) after this you must convert all of the energy in their to fire energy. Think of your body burning. Now project all of that energy into the space in front of you as a wall. Make it so that the energy moves to defend the place a blow is aimed at. Fire Ball Convert your energy into heat and then make a psi ball. It should be hot. Internal Temperature First you must think of yourself and the air around you burning intensely. Then think of the air around you exploding into you making yourself hotter. 'Rising of fire energy' Feel fire's role in the processes of the universe. The sun. Become one with fire and one with the sun. Feel your breath enter the sun and come back as you inhale with its fiery energy. Then rise energy from the dan tian/ solar plexus heat up by visualizing an oven or something invoke the essence of fire, then use it for your own will Push Energy Here is a way that you can put out flames. You make a lot of energy in your hands, and then thrust it at the flame. Fireball (other method) Make a Psi-ball (program it to be warm, make more energy, increase in heat a lot and finally program it with flame) then start focusing on your hands as though you were going to create fire in them. You mix the psi with the fire energy (do not just let them bend around each other you must actually make it one energy). Keep focusing on it until it actually catches fire. Create Fire Get in a comfortable position with nothing on my mind no noise nothing to distract you then cup your hands with one over the other having a bubble of air in between them (hole pointing sideways not up) all of the heat would leave otherwise... I imagine energy rushing through my hands; throbbing with so much energy (that happens to me)... then I imagine the air particles moving harder; hitting the place in between my hands even more putting out energy there... then I envision a thermometer going up until it shatters... after that I envision an oven heating up the space in between my hands... then I envision a small ember being blown on...getting larger glowing more and more... then I envision a small flame getting larger into a larger flame until only that huge flame is in my thoughts. Inferno Disc Start off with a Destructo Disc (to make one, make a ki ball and imagine it spinning and becoming a disc. You should be able to throw it), but when you first make the Ki ball, introduce Flame energy to it. Visulalise the ki ball burning as is spins and spreads out. You now have a Inferno Disc. Think of Axel's chakrams in Kingdom Hearts. These will be similar. Raising Temperature of an Area This is like the exact opposite of the Cryokinesis ability for lowering the temperature in an area. To start out, stand in a relaxed position, close your eyes, and focus. Picture the air around you seeming wavy because of heat in the area. Try to feel the heat on your body, picture yourself very hot and sweaty. You could also picture a thermostat raising. This could raise the temperature in the area a bit. Fire Blast Place your hands at your sides as to perform an advanced ki blast. Charge up the ki into your plams but also visualise being engulfed in fire surrounding you. Let the flames build up and collect between your palms. Merge the ki in your hands with the fire between your hands. You should feel heat unless you are an advanced student (who should see a flame). Shoot your hands forward at the target and visualise the fire coming off your hands (just like shooting a psi ball) Warning If you aren't prepared the flame can also attack you. Fire Blade Make fire energy pool at your index finger and middle finger. Force all of it into the finger tips. Move your Those two fingers in a circle, making a small ring of fire. Then fill those same two fingers with ki (hopefully you know what that is. If not, then it is your body's energy. For more info e-mail me). Then make a fing of ki in the middle of the ring of fire. Make three ki balls and but them in the middle of the ring of ki. Connect them with strings of ki and make a ki ball in the middle. Make the disc spin so fast that it creates the illusion of not moving at all. Finally, throw it. Fire Fuse This is a ability, similar to that of the Earth Fuse, which will combine your ki with the energy of the element of fire. To start out, get into a position that you normally use for Ki breathing or grounding. Picture the element of fire all around you, with it's energy floating all around, like when you are Ki breathing. Now perform a ki breathing technique, only take in the fire energy instead of ki. Picture it fusing with your ki inside your Dan Tien and all throughout your body, turning your energy a swirling red-ish color, or whatever color you wish to use. Now you can perform the Hii Tate if you wish... Fire Shield "Hii Tate" This is a ability I devised myself, which is similar to the technique in the Cyrokinesis section...Of course, with fire instead of ice. Before doing this techinque, you will need to perform the Fire Fuse technique. Get into a wide stance to start. Now picture your Dan Tien, fused with that Fire energy, swirling red, or whatever color you wish to use. Now, command that fire energy to flow throughout all your chakras and your whole body. Picture it flowing through you, starting to radiate out of you. Now, explode the fire energy out of you, similar to a ki flame, only this time, instead of turning it into a flame around your body, picture it forming a huge ball of fire around you, forming into a shield. Keep adding energy to it until you think it is strong enough. This ability works best if you are facing off against an opponent who uses Cryokinesis. Dragon Blast The dragon blast ability is for an intense blast of concentrated heat for torching the enemy. It helps if you have experience in Pyrokinesis. First, get into horse stance. Put your dominant hand in front of you, palm outward. Start drawing in fire mana for a ball. Create the mana ball with the fire mana. After this is done, concentrate hard on making all of your ki hot. After your ki is scorching, put it into your mana ball. No matter how hot your ki is, the mana will cool a little. Make sure that your ki does not overwhelm the mana ball. Only put a little ki into the ball. Now take every bit of the negative energy in you and make a shell over the ball. Do this twice just to be sure that all your negative energy has gone over the ball. Your hand should feel hot now. Now visualize the ball erupting into intense flames. Now fire it at the opponent as a beam, but instead of ki pushing out the ball, visualize a blast of fire pushing the ball to the opponent. When the ball gets to the opponent you can either just let it hit them or you can guide it inside of them and make it erupt into flames and explode inside of them. This is a very powerful tech to use and should be used as a finishing move to devastate your opponent or as a starting move to make them weary. If this tech is done right, you should have a small, reddish-purple circle in the middle of your palm, similar to the one with the super blue ball. Dragon's Breath Perform the Fire Fuse ability. Then move the ki/fire energy to your thorat chakra. Blow the energy out of your mouth and visualize the energy combusting into raging flames as it leaves your mouth Dragon's Soul Perform the Fire Fuse ability. Move the energy to your hand. Move your hand around in a figure-eight motion. As you do that visualize the fire energy moving in a figure-eight motion like your hand. Visualize the fire energy taking the form of a Chinese-style dragon. Force the dragon towards your target, and visualize it burning the target to cinders. Blazing Bolts: The ability to project blazing bolts, destructive, incinerating long-range beams of fire from any part of one's body at will (They could be able to blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort). Burning: The ability to burn, scald, singe, scorch, vaporize, evaporate, and incinerate virtually any being or object by touch. Fire Absorption: The character can absorb any amount of flame into his/her body harmlessly. Fire Breath: A character can project his/her fire from his/her mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, like a dragon. Fire Extinguishing: The character can extinguish any fire in his vicinity mentally. Fire Projectiles: The ability to make constructs out of flame (fireballs being the most common) and hurl them at opponents. Also includes shooting a steady stream of fire from the hands. Fiery Projections: The ability to generate, project, and create virtually any shapes, objects, constructs, weapons, and even beings composed of fire from any point on one's body. Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. Flight: A character's body and plasma could possess a high hydrogen content, and could be surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atomic hydrogen atoms. This hot cloud could provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him/her to float. With mental stimulation of his/her flame, he/she could provide enough lift to carry an undetermined amount of weight that could be greater than one could normally carry. By forming a jet from his/her feet, directed behind him/her, one could achieve supersonic speeds of up to at least 300 miles per hour. Fireice: C''reate a flame-ball or practice with another pyro-ker(throw them at one another) and add blues and shades of white. when the whole fire ball is white and blue then image it tuneing to ice. keep concentrating then make it shatter! *Warning* this is a defence item only it will only keep you from getting hit with a flame-ball... ''Pyrokinesis: The ability to telekinetically control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones one did not manufacture, and utilize them in any way imaginable. One could possess complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity, density, temperature, and even color. He/she could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. He/she could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever he/she desires. Spontaneous Combustion: The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plamsa without harm to oneself whatsoever. Welding and Fusing: One can control his flame to perform the most delicate welding jobs. He/she can fuse craters, holes, or openings in walls, floors, ceilings, or the ground. '''Prometheus Torment: '''The name being inspired by God of War 2, Prometheus Torment creates great suffering for the targets. First channel fire energy into your hands and form it into chains. Then visualize them wrapping around the target and burning, scalding their skin. Then after one final inflaming of the chains even more intensely, release them. Thought Processes *An Oven heating it the space up. *Flint and Steel making fire. *An ember in some easily burning material (ex. cloth) *A thermometer going up. *The molecules going faster and faster and hitting the space harder . *Energy flowing through your arms. *Energy throbbing in my fingers (when I have enough energy it actually does throb). *And bands of energy going from objects of heat (ex. light bulbs, people’s bodies) and going into that space (bands move faster and faster towards the space). *Rushing air particles into the space giving off energy into the place transferring heat. *Steam or smoke rising from you hands because of the hotness. Energy Absorption Processes Sun Think of the sun think about all of that energy in your head. Think of the heat, the pain, the amazing power, all of that. Now finally thrust your hands forward and release all of that energy into whomever or whatever place you want to put it or just keep the energy. Earth Think of the core of the earth how hot it must be that it would turn solid rock into gas except for the pressure. Think of that energy going up through your legs flowing into your arms, mixing with your energy, fire on fire and either use it to boost your power or release it for devastating effects. Category:Kinesis